1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary type punching exerciser.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventionally used punching ball apparatus is comprised of a punchball and an elastic member to elastically support the punchball. Here, the elastic member may extend in a vertical direction of the punchball and be mounted to the ceiling or floor of a room.
However, when using the punching ball apparatus, a user has difficulty successively punching the punchball returned after punching the punchball with his/her fist. This is because the punchball has a very short resilience cycle due to strong elastic restoration force of the elastic member supporting the punchball and the punchball supported by the vertically extending elastic member makes it difficult for the user to estimate a return position of the punchball.
That the user cannot successively punch the returned punchball after initially punching the punchball is liable to break a user's exercise rhythm and causes the user to feel the stress during exercise rather than arousing a user's interest. For these reasons, the punching ball apparatus has difficulty being used by all people without distinction of age or sex.
Although now attention is being focused on such a punching ball apparatus as an understanding that boxing is an exercise useful in relieving stress or dieting is expanding, most punching ball apparatuses have a limit in propagation because of high costs required to install the elastic member used to elastically support the punchball.